100 Things Hikaru & Kaoru Do to Piss Kyoya Off
by AlyssaxXxShane
Summary: Well... 3rd one I've done of these... 100 Things... enjoy.


**A/N: Alright, so a reviewer requested that I do the 100 Things short story with other characters of Ouran, so I thought that I'd do 100 Things That Hikaru & Kaoru Do to Piss Kyoya Off. Enjoy. ^^ ~Aly~**

* * *

1 - You both are part of the Host Club; that's it.

2 - You don't run anything.

3 - That's my job.

4 - Tamaki is more of a figurehead… I have the real power.

5 - When you steal Hunny-sempai's bunny Usa-chan… it's not cute.

6 - He gets really pissed off.

7 - Kaoru, stop leaving your boxers out in the hallway of my house.

8 - My dad's getting suspicious.

9 - Hikaru, shut up.

10 - You're a hypocrite.

11 - Taking Kaoru's phone? Yeah, I know it's you.

12 - You two really need to stop pulling pranks on Tamaki.

13 - He doesn't need to be any more of a simpleton.

14 - Gay bar? Really?

15 - Give back Haruhi's school bag.

16 - Hunny's cake, too.

17 - You're giving me a migraine.

18 - Stop being late to meetings.

19 - What did I say about bringing animals to school, Kaoru?

20 - I don't care if Hikaru dyed Arielle purple; take her home.

21 - Hikaru, stop dying Arielle.

22 - I mean it.

23 - Arielle cannot stay at my house.

24 - You know I'm allergic.

25 - Shut up, Hikaru.

26 - Take my bath candles again, Hikaru, and I'll shove them somewhere you don't want them to be.

27 - Yes, your ass, pervert.

28 - Kaoru, don't help. You're never helpful.

29 - Stop whining; you're helpful in bed.

30 - Stop assuming what I mean by that.

31 - I told you both no about the Chuck E. Cheese theme.

32 - I don't give a flying fuck what Tamaki thinks.

33 - How many times must I tell you Tamaki is our resident simpleton?

34 - Stop telling him I say things like that about him.

35 - Kaoru, never helpful.

36 - Hikaru, I found cameras in my bedroom…

37 - Youtube is not some place that you can display mine & Kaoru's personal life.

38 - Neither is Facebook.

39 - Or Twitter.

40 - Do I really need to say Tumblr?

41 - mybrother'sgaywithkyoyaootori is **NOT **an appropriate Twitter name, Hikaru.

42 - My dad has Twitter, idiot.

43 - Those life savers are mine: REPEAT: MINE.

44 - If I find banana peels on the floor in the Host Club room again…

45 - Tamaki got a cucussion last time.

46 - Nekozawa-sempai does not sell drugs, Hikaru.

47 - Listen to Kaoru.

48 - Kaoru, I am NOT going to a gay bar.

49 - I'm going to count to 3, and when I get to 3, my notebook better be back in my hand.

50 - Stop taking my notebook.

51 - Respect my personal space; both of you.

52 - Yes, that means in my limo after school, Kaoru.

53 - My limo driver's starting to get suspicious.

54 - Oh by the way, STOP putting cameras in my limo, Hikaru.

55 - Just stop putting cameras anywhere; they're annoying.

56 - What did I say about the cat, Kaoru?

57 - Give me back my laptop.

58 - Making sex noises in my closet at night is not cute, Hikaru.

59 - Stay out of my house.

60 - Tamaki, stop LETTING him in my house.

61 - Wait… what the hell are you doing in my house anyway?

62 - Hikaru, stop disabling my family's security system.

63 - Putting piranas in my personal swimming pool?

64 - Where did the piranas come from?

65 - Hikaru, I thought you weren't supposed to go to Fiji that weekend.

66 - You are Kaoru's brother.

67 - Where are my dress pants?

68 - Stop putting Tamaki's hair gel in my shampoo, Hikaru.

69 - Why is my personal pool purple?

70 - **HIKARU.**

71 - Control your brother, Kaoru.

72 - Sometimes if feels as if I'm dating both of you.

73 - I don't like that.

74 - Shut up, Hikaru.

75 - You have a voice recorder on you?

76 - Put that on Youtube, and you will have no dick to speak of tomorrow morning.

77 - I'm not the Shadow King for no reason.

78 - Stop underestimating me.

79 - If my glasses come up missing again, I'm filing a police report.

80 - That's my lip balm… not a dildo.

81 - I don't own dildos, Hikaru.

82 - Go away.

83 - You don't live at my house.

84 - Why are you always at my house?

85 - Kaoru, stop hogging the blankets when you spend the night.

86 - Hikaru, seriously stop shoving your brother out of bed.

87 - Why do I have just one shoe?

89 - Kaoru… my shoe is not a fish bowl.

90 - Neither is my vase from Australia.

91 - Definitely not my toliet or bathtub.

92 - Stop putting piranas in my BATHTUB, HIKARU!

93 - Kaoru, stop asking if Arielle can live with me; the answer will always be no.

94 - Don't look at me like that.

95 - Seriously, all you're going to get is an ass-pounding.

96 - Shut the fuck up, Hikaru.

97 - What did I just say?

98 - That thong I found?

99 - Who's thong was that?

100 - **KAORU.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay…. hehe…. soooo I really like doing these, but I'm already starting to run out of…. things to put in them. 0.0 Hope you enjoyed anyway! Review please! ~Aly~**


End file.
